My oh my
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: "You are one of Gods mistakes / You crying, tragic waste of skin" - SPOILERS GENOCIDE RUN (couverture : gravity-rocks . tumblr . com/post/131952178494/gosh-the-swaptale-au-is-so-good-when-i-first)
OS sur Undertale, sur la chanson _A song to say goodbye_. Frisk est genderless ici, et j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose pour éviter d'accorder les adjectifs et pronoms au féminin ou masculin. Si ce n'est vraiment pas clair, je posterais une seconde version.

* * *

 **My oh my**

Ainsi, tout est fini. Encore une fois. Définitivement, désormais. Peu à peu, je sens la rage qui me brûlait s'apaiser, quittant mon œil, quittant mes mains, quittant mon corps si fragile, mais si meurtrier. Tout ceci me fait penser que des monstres, je suis l'épée.

 _You are one of Gods mistakes  
You crying, tragic waste of skin_

Un peu essoufflé, je regarde ce corps à mes pieds. Du rouge alourdit son pull rayé, et malgré ses yeux clos, je peux encore discerner les pupilles aussi brillantes que les miennes peuvent l'être, animées d'une presque identique colère.

Presque…

Iel fut un cataclysme dans notre monde, sans pitié aucune. Il était normal que je fasse de même, n'est-ce pas ? Que je lae traîne à terre, que je l'étouffe, que je transperce son corps, comme iel a voulu blesser le mien.

Tout est fini.

La lumière dorée du dernier corridor s'égare sur ses mèches rouges et raides de sang séché, sur mes mains trop blanches pour ce que je viens de faire.

Il y a juste un lourd silence, autour de moi, étouffant. A peine puis-je entendre des oiseaux dans le lointain, et leur mélodie me semble presque cynique, à présent.

 _Before our innocence was lost_ _  
_ _You were always one of those_ _  
_ _Blessed with lucky sevens_ _  
_ _And a voice that made me cry_ _  
_ _My oh my_

Pour rien au monde je n'effacerais mes actes, assurément. Au contraire, en aurais-je le pouvoir, je remonterais le temps, pour pouvoir te défaire plus tôt, empêcher ce massacre, cette hécatombe, ces crimes jamais vraiment punis.

Mais je suis désormais seul – atrocement seul. L'espoir s'est enfui au loin, je ne le rattraperais jamais.

Doucement, je m'approche de ton corps immobile, m'agenouille à tes côtés. Ton visage pâle semble si calme, si apaisé, loin de la face grimaçante que tu me présentais, pleine de rage et haine. J'en ai le troublant sentiment de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui ne hait pas.

Quelqu'un qui ne blesse pas.

Quelqu'un qui aurait mérité meilleur sort.

 _It's a song to say goodbye_

Peut-être est-ce cas. Je garde des souvenirs flous de jours meilleurs, qui ne seront jamais, et n'ont jamais été. Et ton corps recroquevillé, ensanglanté, me donne presque envie de pleurer.

Je n'ai fait que nous défendre – trop tard.

Je ne suis que le Juge. Je condamne les actes, pas les idées.

N'y a-t-il que le bruit de mes sanglots étouffés, dans ce trop grand couloir ?

Tu ne te relèveras pas pour me combattre à nouveau. C'est trop tard. Tu es allae trop loin – j'ai dû t'arrêter. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ? A ce que le gentil et drôle squelette ait une carte de plus que prévue.

J'ai réussi à m'emparer de ton âme ; juste avant que tu ne tentes de RESET.

Et je t'ai brisae.

Je ne pouvais risquer que tu reviennes. J'ai fait de ton cœur, poussière et cendres. Tu es condamnae à rester là, poupée vide de vie.

Et moi, à rester seul.

Il n'y aura jamais personne présent pour moi. Ils sont tous partis. La vieille dame derrière la porte, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys… Si je suis l'épée des miens, le guerrier qui me manie n'a que trop tardé à se battre.

 _You were Mother Nature's son  
Someone to whom I could relate  
Your needle and your damage done_ _  
Remains a sordid twist of fate_

Je pourrais rester, continuer à protéger ce peuple des profondeurs. Mais à quoi bon ? Pourquoi rentrerais-je chez moi, privé des rires et de l'odeur de cuisine de mon frère ? Pourquoi irais-je vers Waterfall, si je ne peux plus échanger quelques mots avec Undyne ? Pourquoi vendre des hot-dogs à Hotland, si Alphys ne vient plus m'en acheter, et discuter avec moi ?

Pourquoi traîner dans le dernier corridor, si ce n'est que pour apercevoir l'ombre d'Asgore ?

Mon temps s'est fini avec le tien. Tu m'a tout pris, tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour moi, avec ta foutue _timeline_ , tes foutus caprices, et ta colère stupide d'enfant blessé. Il ne reste plus que des cendres ; ta rage aura été si futile.

Et pourtant, j'éprouve l'indicible envie de pleurer.

Pourquoi ton visage affiche-t-il cet air si doux ? Pourquoi semble-tu si différentae de ton vivant ? Me vient le souvenir d'avoir vu briller une larme sur ta joue, quand, encore en vie, ton visage était déchiré par l'envie de détruire.

Qui aie-je tué ?

C'est fini, tout est fini.

Je suis perdu dans le dernier corridor, juge sans personne à condamner ou gracier.

Doucement, je prends ton corps si gracile, si frêle et léger dans mes bras. Tu es étonnamment faible, malingre. Comme si quelque chose t'avait dévoré de l'intérieur, consumant ta force et ta vie, pour te mener à une inévitable défaite.

Je crois que ce quelque chose nous a tous battus. Tu es mortae, je suis seul. Je n'ai plus que la fuite.

Et, te serrant dans mes bras, je me surprends à pleurer. Le son de mes larmes n'est qu'une chanson de plus pour dire au revoir.

 _My oh my_

 _It's a song to say goodbye_


End file.
